1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to improvements in thermophotovoltaic generator systems, and more particularly, to thermophotovoltaic generators providing improved efficiency and power density, at substantially reduced cost.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Thermophotovoltaic generators involve systems for converting radiant energy from a thermal source into electricity. In most thermophotovoltaic generators, energy from a source such as a high temperature burner or high temperature radiator becomes incandescent and illuminates thermophotovoltaic cells which convert a portion of the incident radiation into electricity.
One of the principal problems encountered in many thermophotovoltaic generators is cell contamination. For example, in the combustion of a fossil fuel, the combustion by-products tend to deposit on the cell, thereby interfering with efficient operation of the generator. The thermophotovoltaic generator itself normally operates at temperatures usually well in excess of 1,000 degrees K.
An oxidant and fuel are introduced into the combustion chamber of the thermophotovoltaic generator in order to create combustion. When the combustion products exit the thermophotovoltaic generator, they should pass through a heat exchange mechanism to remove as much of the exhaust heat as possible. In like manner, intake air which is introduced into the generator should be pre-heated by the enthalpy of the exhaust stream before it enters the combustion chamber. The previous attempts to produce such thermophotovoltaic generator have been lacking, at the very least, in providing an effective heat exchange mechanism.